


New Year's Kiss

by Ak_Joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also Derek has awesome timing, Derek and Stiles love each other silly, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Only mentions Scott/Allison, and Scott's an awesome best friend, but he wasn't being a creeper, sterek, that I wrote on a whim, this is a short fic, who might have seen them kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ak_Joker/pseuds/Ak_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek promised not to miss spending New Years with Stiles. But the new year is quickly arriving and Stiles is still alone, waiting for Derek.</p><p>The summery sucks i know...I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> No betas so any mistakes are my own. This is a bit late but whatever. A short New Years fanfic for Sterek.

Only a few more minutes remained until the new year and everyone from the pack was at Stiles' house celebrating, well almost everyone.

"Dude you good?" Scott came over to ask when he saw Stiles was about to go outside. 

Stiles nodded, grinning as he held up his beer in a small 'cheers!' motion. 

"I'm fine, go find Allison and give her that new years kiss. I'm just gonna head outside for some air."

Scott gave a small smile back before going back to the party. When Stiles was sure Scott was talking to Allison he went outside and sighed deeply. Putting the empty can of beer down he sat down on his yard, looking up at the night sky.

"Ya know I thought this would be the first year I actually kissed someone on New Years. Damn it Derek why did you have to leave..."

Sighing Stiles laid down and closed his eyes. Back inside he could hear the others begin to count down.

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

"One."

Stiles' eyes shot open when he heard that voice and soon Derek was kissing him. Pulling back the werewolf gave a small smile.

"Happy New Years Stiles...I told you I wouldn't miss spending New Years with you."

Stiles blinked in surprise before standing up calmly. Derek looked worried when he saw Stiles stay quiet.

"I didn't mean to be so late it's just I ran into some trouble getting here be-!" Derek was cut off when Stiles jumped him, causing him to fall and Stiles to straddle him. Stiles then pulled the werewolf into a kiss. It was messy and teeth clashed but it was the perfect kiss to start out a new year for all Stiles cared about.

Finally pulling away because he had to breath, Stiles gave Derek a large grin.

"I love you sourwolf."

Derek gave a smile of his own and pulled Stiles into a chaste kiss.

"I love you too."

"Hey Scott have you seen Stiles?" Allison asked when she noticed it was 12:10 and Stiles was still missing. Scott closed the window curtains and smiled as he pulled his own mate away.

"Yeah but I think he's pretty happy right now so let's not bother him."


End file.
